I Hope We Don't Forget
by LifezKuki
Summary: At age thirteen, all must be decommissioned-even Sector V. Wally's thoughts as he and Kuki run to save their memories. The team's final good-bye. one-shot, slight 34


He had put up a fight. They wouldn't take them away that easily. He was happy that they waited until all of Sector V turned 13, but it just wasn't long enough. They already had the other three and he had her. They were running from the end. If they went, how would this beautiful thing be remembered? How would the two of them remember the past six months? How would they remember the hugs and love and laughter and kisses?

"Wally! I can't run anymore! They're gonna catch us anyway! The 2x4 technology is to fast for us running. Don't you wanna be there when they decommission Nigel, Hoagie and Abby? They'll forget us before we can forget them. We'll always have our memory boxes. Wally! Please!" she begged as he dragged her petite hand behind him.

"Just a little farther. We're almost at the cellar. I won't let them make us forget each other. Not if we can keep running."

He kept a tight hold of her hand. He wouldn't let go until they died. Or at least their memories of one another did. How could they do that? Nigel, Hoagie and Abby were already gone. He could feel that Fanny had already sent them to the room and drained their memories. They would no longer remember him or Kuki or even each other. That thought brought tears to his eyes. How could they do that? What right did Fanny have to reduce everyone's memories about each other? Just because she wouldn't be turning thirteen for another 8 days? How was that fair?

The ground beneath the two collapsed. Right in front of the Beatle's cellar! Fanny was to smart for Sector V's plan and devised her own to capture anyone who got away of her army sent to capture them. Damn her. The two were sitting on the rugged ground. Tears were mixing with the dirt and creating mud. Kuki had been crying since three days before her birthday. Her birthday was last and she thought it was her fault that they were getting decommissioned so soon. Her small face was covered in blood from the fighting to keep their memories. It was all in vain.

"I'm sorry Wally," she sobbed into my sweatshirt. "I should've known Fanny would've done this."

I lifted her small face and looked into her glassy eyes. "It's not your fault. Kuki, I need to tell you something." Her eyes grew wide with fear. I think she assumed a break-up. I would never do that to her. I love her too much. "After we come back from Moon Base, my family is moving back to Australia. I don't want to. I want to stay with you and find our memory boxes with the others. I'm so sorry."

She started bawling. I should have waited till we got to Moon Base. I should have waited until we were about to be decommissioned. Now this would be killing her even more than forgetting would. Now she would be thinking about never getting him back. Tears started to sting his eyes too. How could his parents do this to him? He had been settled here happily for three years and now they were ripping him away.

* * *

The Moon Base used to hold a different light to him. Now, wrapped in chains, it looked like hell. Tears were falling freely from his big green eyes and it looked like a flood was coming from Kuki's lilac eyes. He would much rather commit suicide than go through with this. With twelve-year-olds being the only ones left in the KND, it would collapse in a few years anyway. Why decommission them if there would be nothing left in a few months. They had difficulty finding new recruits.

The familiar decommissioning room held the same fear and the same teammates. Obviously Fanny decided Sector V would want a final good-bye before they forgot. She could be nice-when she wanted.

"We'll always remember right?" Hoagie asked.

"Of course. How can we forget with back up memory boxes?" Abby had excellent reasoning.

"Friends forever? No matter if we never find our memory boxes?" Kuki asked between breaths. Her breathing was quite shaky now.

"Now and always." Nigel always knew the right thing to say. How come, at our last moments fully together, I couldn't say anything right?

I did know what to do though. I grabbed Kuki's hand. She was sat next to me in number order. She grabbed Hoagie's who grabbed Nigel's and I grabbed Abby's. They will always have each other even when I'm gone. I just hope they don't fully forget me, especially Kuki.

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget_


End file.
